


Take It Slow

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intercrural sex. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

_I don't want to hurt you._

Charles walks down the hallway, his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. He can still hear the words, still see the way Erik had looked away from him as soon as they were uttered...so quickly, as though he couldn't stand to be in the same space as Charles. 

His cheeks are still flushed with embarrassment, anger...frustration. Charles stops and leans against a windowpane for a moment, letting the glass cool his forehead. It had been so careless to come out and speak of it, but he'd thought...he'd _thought_ Erik had wanted him as much as he wanted Erik. He'd never intentionally read Erik's mind of course to see whether it was true, but there were other signs. Charles had been certain of it so that the curt, flat refusal, that came so fast, confused him momentarily before he realized Erik was rejecting him. Those last words though... _I don't want to hurt you._ Those were what puzzled him.

At last Charles drags himself away from the window. He can't stand around moping like a lovestruck teen all day, even though part of him wants to. Instead he returns to his study and the work he'd left, determined to concentrate. 

Yet he can't help replaying the scene repeatedly as he throughout the afternoon while he works. 

_I don't want to hurt you._

It clicks at long last. Charles leans back in his chair and chuckles helplessly to himself. He'd been such a fool. 

 

Charles waits until that evening. His plan is to broach the subject over their evening game of chess, but the hour they usually play comes and goes and Erik doesn't join him in the study. With a sigh, Charles goes in search of Erik. Charles finds him at last in the library, seated in the window seat, a book open beside him, clearly abandoned as he gazes out across the gardens. 

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Charles says from the doorway, hand still on the doorknob.

“Not at all.” Erik closes the book and gets up. “I was just going to bed actually.”

“Yes, about that.” Charles hesitates. 

Erik stays where he is and for a moment they just look at each other. 

“Earlier,” Charles starts again, closing the door as he does. “when you said,”

“I thought we'd already discussed that.” Erik interrupts. 

Charles ignores this. “When you said you didn't want to hurt me...you meant physically.”

“Yes, of course.” Erik looks at him, puzzlement etched across his brow. “What did you think I meant?”

“I thought it meant.” It shouldn't be so hard to say it when it's clearly not true, and yet Charles finds himself slightly reluctant to speak. 

It takes Erik only a second to piece it together. “You though I didn't want you?”

Charles blushes a little, embarrassed, “Yes, well.”

“You must know that's not the case.” Erik leans back against the bookcase, studying him. “I'm surprised you haven't deduced it before now.”

“Deduced...”

“I want you.” Erik says bluntly. He waits to see how Charles will take this. 

“And here I am.” Charles smiles slightly. A mixture of relief and desire floods through him. 

Erik sighs. “It's not that simple, Charles. I said what I did for a reason.” 

“I understand that, my friend. And I appreciate the sentiment, however...” He walks over to Erik stopping right in front of him. They're close enough now that Erik could lean down and kiss him, if he chose. “I am not a child, Erik. You don't have protect me.” He touches Erik then, one hand on his chest, gently. “Especially from something I want.” Charles lowers his hand to brush meaningfully across Erik's crotch.

Erik stares at him incredulously, then laughs. It's not a particularly pleasant sound. “Have you ever been fucked, Charles?” He inquires, as pleasantly as possible. 

“No.” Charles has to admit. Coming from Erik's lips, the mere word itself makes him hard.

“It can be delightful,” Erik tells him, “Or it can be exceedingly painful. And I...don't make the best partner in bed.” There, now Charles will back off and leave him alone. Erik's certain of it.

“I find it hard to believe that you don't make the best partner in all things.” Charles murmurs. 

“Charles,” 

“No,” Charles continues, determined, “I know that it's not going to be the most perfect thing in the world...but we don't have to fuck straight away.” 

“You make it sound as thought it's inevitable that we do.” Erik points out, amused. 

“You think there's the slightest possibility we won't?” Charles counters. 

Erik kisses him then, reaching out his hand to curve around Charles's head, bringing him in closer. It's slow and tortuous. Charles has never known a kiss like this. Erik's mouth is demanding, hungry, desperate. When Erik leans his head back, chest heaving, Charles can see his erection, straining against his thigh. 

“There.” Erik's voice is a rasp. “Now, do you really think you want to start something?"

“More than you know.” Charles smiles. “What do you say?” 

What does he say? He should leave, leave Charles alone, leave him perfect just as he is. And yet, Erik knows that if he does, Charles will not relent. _'You think there's the slightest possibility we won't?'_ He hears Charles again. 

“Well?” Charles looks up at him, waiting for his answer. 

“Who am I to deny inevitability?” Erik murmurs.

Charles smiles then, a genuine wide smile that makes Erik ache slightly with the simple beauty of it. “Wise man. Now then,”

“We're not fucking,” Erik interrupts, “Not tonight, at least.” He amends.

“Naturally, but there are other things we can do.” Charles' hand is wandering again, down Erik's chest to his hip, running his thumb along the curve of Erik's belt. 

Erik raises an eyebrow. “Here?”

“I do think the students might notice if we started drifting toward your bedroom this time of the night.” His fingertips drifted across Erik's crotch. “Don't you?”

Erik swallowed. “I meant it, Charles.” The last thing he wants in the world is to hurt Charles in any way.

“I know you did. We can take it slow, you know.” Charles smiles as he caresses the outline of Erik's cock. And for the first time, Erik realizes that he might not have to restrain himself so very tightly when it when it comes to Charles. He reaches out for the other man's hips, drawing him flush against his body. 

“Show me then.” 

“Well, I rather need my hands for it.” Charles manages. 

Erik smirks, but releases him. Charles reaches for his belt again. He undoes it carefully watching Erik who says nothing, watching him in return. Charles gets his trousers open and slowly, reaches in to take hold of Erik's cock. 

Erik makes a slight ragged sound low in his throat. Charles runs his forefinger down the length of his shaft, caressing the head. “Tell me, have you have heard of intercrural sex?”

“If you intend to lecture me to get off,” Erik starts. 

“Hardly.” Charles chuckles. “Here.” He reaches into his pocket for something and hands it to Erik. 

“So sure of yourself are you?” Erik murmurs as he eyes the lubricant Charles handed him. 

“Well,” Charles shrugs self-consciously as he starts undoing his own trousers. “I hoped.”

Erik's hands push his out of the way, dragging his trousers and underwear down in one fell swoop. Charles's cock bobs free and Erik eyes it hungrily. “What were you saying, Charles?”

“Here, let me show you.” Charles takes the lubricant. He pours a liberal amount on his hand and reaches again for Erik's cock, ignoring the fingertip Erik is using to tease at his nipples. “Here.” He slicks Erik's cock, feeling more than a little smug at the way Erik bites back a moan. 

“Now,” Charles wipes his hand on his thigh, figuring it might as well go to some use. “This will probably be easier if I face the wall.” Self-consciously, he moves to position himself, as Erik moves to stand behind him. His cock nudges at Charles's ass and for a moment Charles considers making Erik fuck him here and now. He wants to, oh how he wants to...but this, this first time is to show to show Erik that he can take it. 

“Now what?” Erik murmurs close in Charles's ear.

“Now,” Charles clears his throat, “place your cock between my thighs.” 

Erik's hand tightens on his hip as he moves closer, pushing between Charles's thighs. The heat of Erik's cock, his body so close to Charles's own, makes Charles hot all over. He squeezes his thighs together and Erik moans softly into his hair. 

“Now,” Charles pushes back against him. “Fuck me.”

For once Erik doesn't doesn't hesitate. He thrusts slowly, making sure he's not going too fast for Charles, but the feel of it, the way his cock is pressed tightly between Charles's warm thighs, the way Charles's body arches back against his, it's all too much. He slows the slightest bit, wrapping his hands around Charles's hips to pace himself. 

“More.” Charles murmurs. “Erik, more.”

Erik thrusts harder then, fucking Charles's thighs, slick with lube and sweat. His hands dig into Charles's hips, holding him still as he fucks him. Charles's hands are flat against the wall, bracing himself to take it. Watching Erik's cock thrust in-between his thighs makes him light-headed. His own neglected cock is dripping pre-come as Erik continues relentlessly. Erik's thoughts are so loud. Charles can hear them without even meaning to. It's a wave of incoherent thought slowly evolving into comprehensive lust. _Want_ and _heat_ and _next time I'll fuck him into the bed until he comes so hard, Christ, Charles, so good, you feel so good._

Charles groans softly at the thought of all that's to come. Erik chooses that moment to slide his hand over Charles's his cock, fisting it roughly as Charles moans at his touch. 

“Come for me, Charles.” Erik nips at his throat, “Come.”

And Charles does, shuddering through Erik's strokes as his orgasm washes over him. He clenches tightly around Erik's cock and Erik bites his neck hard as he comes, pulsing between Charles's thighs. 

Charles leans his head back against Erik's shoulder, panting. He's sticky and sweaty and exhausted. 

Erik kisses the spot where he bit him tenderly. “I'm sorry if,”

“Shhh,” Charles stops that right there. “That, was a glorious experience and frankly, I can't wait till we do it in a bed.” 

Erik smiles as he eases out from between Charles's legs. “Reading my thoughts, were you?”

“Well, truth be told, they were very loud.” Charles shifts position so that he's facing Erik. “But I enjoyed it.” 

“Good.” Erik says softly. 

For a moment they just look at each other, and then Charles reaches over to skim his fingers lightly along the line of Erik's jaw. Then he grins. “Race you for the shower.” 

Erik grins back. “Why don't we share?” 

 

In the morning Charles is rather sore. His thighs feel tender and he's disinclined to get out of bed, even though he desperately wants a cup of tea. But when he rolls over and sees Erik sleeping peacefully beside him, he knows it was worth it.


End file.
